Speedsters DON'T Get Sick
by crazyflashfan
Summary: FIRST ONE-SHOT! Wally is sick with who-knows-what and won't admit it to himself. Then, Batman and John find out. authors note inside! VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!


Yawning, Wally sat back. He's been tired lately and was constantly coughing. If he didn't have super speed, he'd think it was a cold. Speedsters don't get colds, and Wally wasn't an exception. He glanced up at the monitor screens. Nothing. Wally coughed quietly as the door swished open. Batman glided in, black cape flowing.

"Hey, Bats." Wally grinned, stifling another yawn. Batman looked at him, then sat down silently. Wally wondered if Batman saw the dark rings under his eyes. Wally already dismissed it to nightmares. He was jolted out of his thoughts when an energy bar landed in his lap. He looked at the detective, confused.

"You need to eat." Batman said, emotionless.

"I'm good." Wally said, as he yawned. He stretched, not seeing Batman's curious gaze. "I think I need to clock out early, Bats. Didn't sleep well."

He left without another word to his Watch Tower room. He didn't want to go home. His land lady was a pain and he still needed to pay his rent. The part time mechanic job did well to pay bills, but he was in college and needed to buy tons of food. Wally knew it probably would be easier to do online schooling, but forensics is hard to learn with a computer. Plus, he didn't have a computer.

Batman watched the youngest member leave, knowing something was up. This kid could beat all of his villains and run around the world and not be tired. And Flash never turns down food. Batman narrowed his eyes, remembering his sickly form. For him, it looked like he hasn't eaten for about six hours. That was equivalent to three days for a normal human. Batman stood up swiftly and jabbed buttons to put it on autopilot. Then he walked out of the room to find the rest of the team. They needed to talk about Flash.

John was walking down the hallway when he saw Flash. Wally looked horrible and was walking. Wally was always zipping around and grinning like a goof. John frowned and started to speak.

"Are you alright..." He began, but had to stop to catch a falling speedster. Wally's eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly. "Hey!"

Batman appeared from around the corner. When he saw them, he hurried over in a Batman-like fashion.

"What happened?" Batman asked. John looked at him, frowning.

"I don't know, he just collapsed. He's not breathing right, either. We need to bring him to the med-bay." He said.

Wally woke up to a bright room and an IV stuck in his arm. The team was standing around, looking serious. This...can't be good, Wally thought.

"Wally, explain." Batman demanded. Yep. Batman never used their real names unless it was bad. Wally grinned up at them.

"Explain what? I'm fine, guys." Wally lied, sitting up.

"You passed out from exhaustion and hunger. Your temperature is 102.5 and you have been coughing all day, and yes, we have noticed." J'ohnn said, simply. Wallh blinked at his bluntness, not a least surprised.

"Speedsters don't get sick." Wally muttered, angry. He wasn't sure with who, but he was.

"What?" Shay'era, one of the few without superhearing or being a bat, asked.

"I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well." Wally said, louder. As if to contradict him, he started coughing horribly. John clapped his back to try to help, but Wally was coughing to hard.

"Breathe, Wallace." Batman growled. Wally sucked in air harshly at his full name. He shot a glare at Batman.

"Don't call me that." His voice was hoarse, and the malice in it surprised everyone, excluding Batman. Wally forced away the bad memories and sighed, running a hand through his free red hair. "Speedsters don't get sick."

"Then what do you call this?" Batman asked. Wally shrugged.

"My metabolism is too fast for illnesses. They don't have time enough in my body to hurt me." He explained. "Allergies don't effect me either, same goes with most poisons."

"All illnesses?" J'ohn asked. "It looks as though you are, in fact, sick. The symptoms point to a cold."

Wally shook his head, regretting it instantly when his vision swam.

"Colds are too small to do this." Wally said, holding his head in one hand.

"Colds are commonly something more serious." Batman said, looking at Wally's chart. "In this case, pneumonia. J'ohn has already given you the antibiotics through the IV."

"And you didn't say this straight away, cuz..." Wally glared. Batman shrugged.

"You didn't tell us you weren't feeling well straight away." Batman said, eyes narrowing. "You should have told us."

"It's not your concern, I was taking care of it." Wally sighed.

"It doesn't look like you were doing a good job." Shay'era snapped. "Without the antibiotics, you could have died."

"The well being of the Justice League members is always a concern, Wally." Superman added. "Whether you are sick or not doing okay, we have a right to know."

Wally sighed again, a headache forming. He heard his phone buzzing and his head snapped up.

"What time is it?!" Wally shouted, lunging for the phone.

"Ten AM." Batman said.

"Oh shit!" Wally cursed, flipping through his messages. Two from his landlord and ten from his friend in college. He was three hours late for school. "I am so dead!"

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I'm late for school! Damn it!" Wally ran his hands through his hair, panicked.

"I called in." Batman said. Wally looked at him. "You are currently at home nursing a bad cold."

"How..." Wally facepalmed. "Right, you're Batman. You know everything."

"Including your late rent." Batman added. Wally's eyes widened. "And how your landlord is taking advantage of you."

"I'm a college student with a part time job and a super metabolism, this was the only place I could find." Wally snapped.

"We can help you, Wally." Superman said. "You don't have to go through this sort of thing alone."

"I found an apartment close to your college with low rent." Batman stated.

"Just ask, Wally, we'll help." John said.

"...Thanks, guys." Wally rubbed his forehead

**AN: Horrible ending...but how'd you guys like my first oneshot and first third person.**

** I AM SORRY. I DO HAVE INTERNET BUT I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD! srry... i just had to upload this story. tell me if you want anymore oneshots like this and if you'd like to know why wally hates being called wallace. my backstory for him is a little different. *evil smile* FLAMES ACCEPTED, BUT NO CUSSING ME OUT RANDOMLY!**

** ...it has happened -.-**


End file.
